All the Good Heroes
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Se dice a sí misma que será la última vez, pero se engaña; esa voz le perforará el cerebro insistentemente hasta el mismo día en que fallezca. A la larga, ambos bandos tampoco son tan diferentes.Todos los buenos héroes han matado alguna vez.


**************************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención los personajes que aparecen aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

**All the Good Heroes**

Nadie lo cree, pero tampoco importa.

Hasta los mejores héroes siembran miseria a su paso. Van dejando una estela de dolor, muerte y soledad a cada respiración que toman, a cada parpadeo de sus ojos bondadosos. Pero nadie lo cree, porque a nadie le entra en la cabeza que los villanos puedan sentir algo. Son personas y hay un corazón latiendo en sus pechos; un corazón que bombea sangre por sus venas, y esta vuelve cargada de sentimientos. Hasta los más crueles sienten algo. Por muy leve que sea. Pero nadie lo cree, a pesar de que ha perdido a una hermana. Porque los monstruos no tienen sentimientos ni familia, y si las tienen, han sido repudiados. A nadie le cabe en la cabeza que alguien pueda amar a un monstruo.

Hasta los mejores héroes se manchan de sangre. Construyen castillos de naipes con sueños y esperanzas y los protegen con su vida a riesgo de acabar con la de los demás. No se puede hacer daño a una sola persona sin ser consciente del dolor que puede causar a los que la rodean. También ha perdido su juventud, se la ha dado al sufrimiento y a la preocupación, y las canas se confunden con su pelo rubio. Sus propios sueños se han ido, porque estaba demasiado ocupada velando por su hijo y su marido.

Hasta los mejores héroes saltan de cabeza a una guerra y arrasan con todo. Todos y cada uno de ellos se vuelven egoístas y sólo piensan en sobrevivir, como hace cualquiera. Porque todos los hombres se vuelven iguales delante de la inminente muerte, se deshacen del amor y la amistad y se envuelven con capas de sentimientos putrefactos y perniciosos, que les carcomen los huesos y la carne y los deja ensangrentados en la cuneta de alguna carretera, sin poder respirar. El alma se les hace pedazos y se destruye y en su lugar queda un vórtice cuyo destino es perecer en el infierno, lejos del cuerpo que alguna vez habitó y que al final no es más que un caparazón hueco y húmedo.

Sus sollozos son inaudibles, ahogados por la almohada. Lucius no está, se ha encerrado en su estudio con una botella de algún licor amargo y se quedará allí hasta la madrugada, con la esperanza de olvidar la humillación, los errores cometidos y el recuerdo de los dementores. Draco duerme tranquilo en su cama, rodeando la cicatriz de su brazo con dedos huesudos y delgados, pero está bien, está sano. Y ella se aferra a la posibilidad de volver a verla, de sentir su fría y pálida piel contra su mejilla, sus brazos rodearla por los hombros, el movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar, el olor penetrante procedente de su cuello. Se aferra a ese rayo de esperanza que le susurra que todo se trata de un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero los grillos cantan bajo su ventana y sabe que no volverá, porque si estuviese aquí, ya habría agarrado la varita, habría salido chillando y habría acabado con esa plaga.

Así que cierra los ojos y deja que las lágrimas caigan a borbotones mientras recrea su voz una vez más.

«¡Cissa, ven, corre!»

«¡Mira esto, Cissy!»

«¡Devuélveme el vestido, Narcisa!»

Se dice a sí misma que será la última vez, pero se engaña; esa voz le perforará el cerebro insistentemente hasta el mismo día en que fallezca.

Ha perdido a su hermana, su marido se precipita hacia el abismo y su hijo ha tenido que crecer demasiado rápido. Su mundo se desmorona a pasos agigantados. Y todo porque hasta los mejores héroes también hacen daño y los villanos también sufren.

A la larga, ambos bandos tampoco son tan diferentes.

Todos los buenos héroes han matado alguna vez.

* * *

**Primero vino el título, una frase sugerente que me ponía la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta y me avisaba que la historia no iba a ser feliz. Luego vinieron las dos últimas oraciones, que se asemejan a una sentencia de muerte. Lees una y… ¡PUM! Y cuando te has recuperado, lees la otra y… ¡PUM! O eso es lo que he sentido yo al escribirlas. Luego llegó a mi mente la imagen de Narcisa tumbada y llorando, y todo lo demás se precipitó desde ahí.**

**Como curiosidad, diré que lo que hice fue escribir primero las dos últimas frases y le di un par de veces al enter para dejar espacio para escribir el resto de la viñeta. Ha sido la primera vez que hago algo así, ya que siempre escribo de forma ordenada y lineal.**

**Pronto terminaré Cassie y entonces me pondré de lleno con la ardua tarea de la corrección del Proyecto Constelación. Una pista sobre este último: sigue el mismo modelo que Pequeño Hangleton, pero con personajes distintos. Hace mucho que quiero dedicarme a él por completo, así que estoy impaciente y a la vez triste, porque decirle adiós a Cassie va a resultar hasta doloroso. Creo que por eso voy tan lenta con las últimas dos viñetas…**

**********Si os aburrís, podéis dejarme un comentario. O pasaros por mi blog. Y dejar un comentario. Eso siempre anima y me pone de buen humor. ****Un poco de vuestro amor no me iría mal.**

**************Con todo el cariño posible, **

**************Ellie.**


End file.
